The present invention relates to a device for tactile actuation or keying by a user and the method of forming such a device. It particularly relates to a device having a metal finish with images particularly indicia defined therein. The device may be a key in a keyboard.
It is often desirable to give devices a metallic or metallic looking finish. Such a finish generally has high lustre and is aesthetically pleasing to the user.
In the portable radio telephone market phones with a metallic finish and with keys with a metallic finish are known.
One problem with keys having a metallic finish is that it is difficult to indelibly put images of indicia onto the keys such as letters, numbers or characters which indicate the key""s function.
Another problem is that it is difficult to define fine characters on metal keys. Consequently it is difficult to put more complex characters, in particular Chinese and/or Japanese Characters, or more than one character on small keys.
Another problem is arranging for the indicia defined onto the metal keys to be visible to a user in a range of ambient lighting environments.
It would be desirable to provide improved keys with a metallic finish.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a device for tactile actuation by a user, having an element, for activating a switch, coupled to a body supporting a metallic layer for tactile actuation by a user, wherein the metallic layer extends over an upper surface of the body and wherein at least one aperture extends through the metallic layer to said upper surface thereby defining at least one visible indicia.
The indicia defined by the aperture or apertures can be particularly fine. Furthermore, the keys can be effectively back-lit, have aesthetic appeal, are hard-wearing, and can be formed from a simple manufacturing process.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of forming a key for tactile activation by a user comprising the steps of: depositing a first metallic layer on an upper surface of a substrate; removing the metallic layer from selected portions to expose the substrate, said exposed portions of the substrate defining the image of an indicia; depositing a second metallic layer on the remaining portions of the first metallic layer; and coupling a lower surface of the substrate to an element for actuating a switch such that, in use, tactile actuation of the key through the second metallic layer activates the switch.